Star Wars, a Jedi out of time
by Crusherboy93
Summary: In the days of the Old republic, a Jedi Master is sent into a Coma after being hit by force Lightning from a sith during a battle. Centuries Later, the Jedi wakes up to a whole new Galaxy, the people he knew were gone, but can this Lone Jedi out of time help bring the Clone Wars to a quicker end, or will he die before the end of the Clone Wars even comes? And I do not own star Wars
1. A new Master Rewritten

A long time Ago, in a galaxy Far, Far, away... The Galactic Republic and it's Jedi Protectors, were engaged by the Sith Empire over the Planet of Byss located in the Outer Rim Territories. On the Galactic Republic Hammerhead Cruiser Bravery stood A Man dressed in brown and Tan robes. he then looked at someone operating on a computer on his right and he said, "Focus All Starboard Batteries on that Terminus-class destroyer." The person looked at the man and said, "Yes sir, Master Jedi." The man then looked to his left at a different person and said, "Have all Port Batteries focus fire on the corvettes, then frigates." The person to which the man was speaking to looked at him and said, "Yes sir, Master Jedi." After the Jedi gave the orders, a soldier approached him and said, "Commander, the Jedi Council would like to speak with you." The man nodded and told his subordinates, "Keep up the fire and have our fighters watch for enemy fighters that would attack our guns." The man then left the bridge and walked into a separate room with a Holo-Table. When he booted up the Holo-Table, a table with 7 Chairs forming a Semi-circle. In the chairs sat. _from left to right,_ A human Female, a human Male, a female Togruta, Another Male human, a male Nautolan, a male Kel-Dor, and an empty Chair sat on the far end. the man bowed to the council as they bowed their heads. the Female Jedi was the first to speak and she said, "Greeting Master Jimtalo."

"Greetings Master Satele." replied Jimtalo. Master Satele then asked, "How goes the battle over Byss?" "We've either damaged or destroyed most of the Imperial ships." Jimtalo replied. the Man next to Satele then said, "What are the casualties for the Republic so far?" Jimtalo told the man, "Well Master Kaedan, so far we have lost..." Jimtalo pulls out a Holo-Tablet before continuing, "The Hammerhead Corvette Forward onto Hope, the Axehead Frigate Liberty, two Foray-class Blockade runners, and 5 Thranta-Class Light Corvettes." The Kel-dor slowly shakes his head and said, "That is most disappointing, the loss of life." Jimtalo nodded his head and said, "I agree Master Braga, the Imperial ships caught us off guard and that was when lost most of the CR-12s, the Forward onto Hope, and the Liberty." Before anyone could say anything else, the ship Master Radmore was on started to get hit by 2 Harrower-Class dreadnoughts on the Port side. After the shields failed and the port guns destroyed, one of the Harrower-Class Dreadnoughts moved to begin boarding the Bravery.

After Jimtalo got his footing, a trooper approached him and said, "Commander, Imperial Troops are attempting to board the ship." Jimtalo acknowledged the trooper and said, "Get the troops stationed along the hallways, we cannot let them on the ship." The trooper nodded and left to get troops to the location where the Imperials were Boarding. Jimtalo then looked back at the Holo-Table and said, "I have to go, May the force be with you." Jimtalo then turned off the Holo-Table before Satele could say anything. When Master Jimtalo arrived at the boarding location, several Troopers were ready, and one trooper was leaning against the wall just right of the entry point. Jimtalo then sensed a disturbance in the force. He sensed that a Sith Lord was nearby. Suddenly, a red blade ignited at an angle and it went straight through the chest of the trooper leaning against the wall. When the blade went back into the wall, the trooper fell to the ground and as that all happened, Jimtalo pulled out his Lightsaber and ignited it to be prepared to lung forward and strike at the first person to enter the breach. The same red blade came back out and slowly cut a circle out of the wall. The Troops and Master Jimtalo were ready for when the Imp. Scum came charging out of the Imperial ship. When the red blade got back to its original position, it retracted back to the other side and the circle cutout was pushed forward by the force. Jimtalo managed to dodge the cutout, but it took out two troopers standing behind him. When Jimtalo got back up, he saw the Sith Standing over two killed Republic troopers. Jimtalo tightened his grip on his Lightsaber and h said, "You, have just made...a grave mistake." The Sith Lord laughed, shook his head, and said, "Those will be the last words you'll ever speak." Jimtalo then lunged forward to strike at the Sith Lord, but the Sith Lord pulled his Lightsaber out to block Jimtalo's Attack. Jimtalo saw that coming and caused himself to slide on the floor and cut the Sith's Left leg clean off. The Sith screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, dropping his Lightsaber. Jimtalo stood up, turned and said, "I bet you never had that done to you before." The Sith, filled with Anger and rage, used the force to fling his Lightsaber, Ignited, at Jimtalo, he managed to dodge the blade and use his saber to cut the Sith's one in two. When the Sith saw that his Lightsaber was destroyed and sent force bolts of Lightning towards Jimtalo, electrocuting him and knocking him out.

After he knocked Jimtalo out, the Sith Lord ordered his troopers to take him back on board the Harrower-Class Dreadnought. As the Imperial Troopers got back on their ship, Republic Troopers moved in to open fire on the Imp. Scum. When all the Imp. troopers got off the Bravery, the Sith lord ordered all remaining functional Imperial Ships to retreat into Hyperspace, the Battle for Byss was over. As Jimtalo was taken to the Infirmary, another Jedi that was on board used the force to move the circle cutout made by the Sith Lord and keep it in place as Republic engineers worked to weld the piece back to the ship. About a full hour has gone by since the Battle of Byss ended, Jimtalo was still in the Infirmary. The head doctor was perplexed, it was like Jimtalo was in some form of Force-induced comatose State. The head doctor then said, "He'll have to be taken to Tython." Erihe Rogro, Jimtalo's Second-in-Command was reluctant to let his commander go to Tython, he said that Jimtalo should go to Coruscant, there the doctors can treat Jimtalo for any physical injuries. The Head Doctor looked at Erihe and said, "The Jedi on Tython have some of the Galaxies Greatest Healers, he would be taken better care of there." Erihe looked around at the Commander's team, they all agreed with the doctor. So Erihe sigh, and said, "You better make sure he gets there safely." The head Doctor assured Erihe that Jimtalo would be well taken care of. The Medical staff on the Bravery placed Jimtalo in a Cryo pod to be taken to Tython.

Centuries later, the Sith wars are over, and the Clone wars has begun. The Republic sends its Clone Army to secure the Space over The Marshland covered Planet of Chal Hudda, The Confederacy of Independent Systems had set a blockade up to make sure that the clone troopers stationed on the Planet and the Local Inhabitants could not receive support. The commander of the Relief Fleet was Anakin Skywalker, a knight of the Jedi Order, stood on the Venator-Class Star Destroyer the Resolute. To his right Stood his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, a Tortuga Female. Standing to Anakin's left was Clone Captain Rex, CT-7567. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex, all turned around and walked over to a Holo-table to coordinate the Fighters to take out the C.I.S. ships. Mean While on the Planet, two clone troopers were on BARC Speeders when they picked up a distress signal. One trooper took his helmet off and said, "Waxer this doesn't make any sense, according to the code for the distress signal...it's from the days of the old Republic." Waxer. took his helmet off and said, "Well Boil, I still think we need to check it." Boil looked at Waxer and nodded his head, the two clones then put their helmets back on and speed off to the direction of the Ancient Distress Signal. Back in Space, Anakin's fleet managed to take out the Lucrehulk command ship, most of the Munificent Frigates, and two Recusant Destroyers. With the Command ship, and most of the fleet destroyed, the still functioning C.I.S. Ships retreated and the Blockade was lifted. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex smiled and left to get on one of the LAAT's to head down to the planet's Surface to help Obi wan Kenobi mop up the remaining Droid Presence.

When Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex got to the surface, Obi wan was there waiting for them. Anakin was the first to step out of the LAAT, and he said, "Well, looks like I saved your butt yet again." Obi wan, just shook his head and said, "I can a number of times where I saved you." Anakin replied, "Well, yeah, but I had to save you more then you had to save me." Obi wan just rolled his eyes and said, "Anyway Anakin, there's something I need to show you." Before Anakin could ask, Obi wan began walking with Ahsoka and Rex to the Hospital Tent, so Anakin had to catch up. when they got to the tent, one Clone Medic stood up and said, "Welcome Generals." Obi wan then asked, "Has any of the other Clone Medics attempted to open the pod." The clone medic shook his head and said, "No sir, we were waiting for you." When Anakin asked Obi wan what Pod, Obi wan said nothing, he only pointed at an old Cryo Pod. Obi wan the said, "That's what I am talking about, and we're still getting vitals, whoever is in there is still alive." Anakin got a closer look at the Pod and said, "The pod looks like it's Centuries old." Obi wan nodded his head and said, "I said the exact same thing when I saw it, that's why I waited for you two to get down here." Anakin turned to Rex and said, "Rex, tell the troops to help Obi wan's men while we deal with this." Rex acknowledged Anakin and said, "Yes sir." Rex then turned around to follow Anakin's Orders. Anakin then looked at Obi wan, nodded his head, and the two of them used the Force to 'force' the lid on the Cryo Pod to open, due to the swamp mud has dried the lid shut and they didn't want to damage the Cryo Pod and potentially kill whoever was in it.

After the Pod's lid was open and the Jedi and Clones saw that the being inside was a human Male. Anakin was the first to speak and he said, "Is he wearing what I think he's wearing?" Obi wan nodded his head and said, "Anakin, Ahsoka, I think we may have a Jedi from the days of the Old Republic." Anakin looked at obi wan with disbelief and before he could say, the Man in the Cryo Pod woke up and said, "WHERE AM I?!" Obi wan tried to calm the frightened Jedi, but the frightened Jedi pulled his Lightsaber out and ignited it, the armed Jedi then stepped out of the Cryo Pod and said, "I asked where am I, Nal Hutta?" Anakin shook his head and said, "No, you're on Chal Hudda." The Jedi looked around and only saw medic Troopers, so he lowered and turned off his Lightsaber. When Obi wan asked what the Jedi's name was, the Jedi said, "Jimtalo Radmore, Jedi Master and commander of the Hammerhead Cruiser Bravery."

"That name is kind of hard to pronounce, how about John." "Very well, you may call me John. Now about my ship." Anakin nodded his head and grabbed a Holo-pad and looked up the Bravery. Anakin stopped at the name and John read sadness and sorrow on Anakin's Face. Anakin then looked at John and said, "The Bravery was a Hammerhead Cruiser, but it was shot down at the 1st Battle of Chal Hudda in 2500 BBY." John was shocked to hear that his ship was destroyed, he then said, "that can't be true, I was just on it a few moments ago."

After getting a clean bill of health from a clone Medic, John stepped out of the tent to get a good look of Chal Hudda. As he did this, Captain Rex approached Anakin and said, "Sir, All Separatist Droids have been dealt with." Anakin nodded his head and said, "Alright Rex, have some scouts keep an eye out for an old ship." When Rex asked why, Anakin said that the ship belonged to John, for he was from the days of the Old Republic. Rex was shocked, but followed his orders and went to complete them. John was in awe at the sight of the clones. Ahsoka walked up to him and said, "I take you're surprised." John looked at the young Tortuga Padawan, nodded his head and said, "Yes, I am just can't believe that I am in a whole different time, the people I knew are gone, and I go from one war to another." Ahsoka felt sorry for John, so she said, "Well, at least the Galactic Republic is still here." John looked at Ahsoka and said, "I appreciate that you're trying to help me Ahsoka, but the Galactic Republic, like the people I know, is gone." just then, two troopers walked up to John and Ahsoka. When the got to the two Jedi, one said, "Hello General Tano." Ahsoka looked at the troopers and said, "Hello Waxer and Boil." John was confused on who was Waxer and who was Boil, because they were clones of the same man. One of the clone troopers saw that John was confused and said, "General Radmore, I am Waxer, and he's Boil, we're the ones who found the Cryo Pod you were in." John smiled and said, "Thank you Waxer." John then asked, "Is there any word on the status of my ship?" Waxer's face became serious and he said, "We have Scouts combing the entire Planet, when we find her, we'll let you know." Just then, Waxer's Commlink started to beep. After walking away a few steps, Waxer answered his Commlink. when he was done talking, Waxer turn to look at John, Ahsoka, and Boil and he said, "We found her, we found your ship." John then rushed forward, Grabbed Waxer by his Armor and said, "Where..."

After procuring a LAAT, John, Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi wan, Rex, Waxer, and Boil flew to sector 20-B. When the LAAT landed, John was the first to step out and he saw his ship. The Bravery had seen better days, her port guns were destroyed, she had blast marks all over the hull that could be seen, and Vegetation had grown all around the hull too. John fell to his knees and began to cry. The Republic Engineers said that it was impossible to get the ship out of the Swamp without destroying it, so John made a hard Decision, he turn to Anakin and said, "Leave it where it is, the engineers said it themselves, if we try to move her, the ship will be destroyed, so leave her here." Anakin nodded his head and ordered all clone troopers to pull all the Data they can out of the Ships computers and prepare to head back to the Main Base. The clones did as they were commanded and John went into the ship to say good bye one last time. On the Bravery's Bridge, John looked around at the computers, the screens, and the smiled that she served the Republic with pride and she is being used to provide the local Wildlife a home. When John got back to the Main Clone Base, Anakin approached him and said, "John, you have been requested to talk to the Jedi Council on Coruscant." John said that he thought that the Council was on Tython, Obi wan overheard the discussion and he said, "When the second Sith Wars ended, the Council returned to Coruscant to rebuild the Temple." John said Okay, and a shuttle took him to speak with the Council.


	2. The Master gets reinstated into the Jedi

When the small shuttle exited Hyperspace, John got his first look in a long time of Coruscant. He saw the big Defense fleet surrounding the Planet, and he couldn't recognize a single ship. John looked at Anakin and said, "Where are all the Hammerhead Cruisers?" Anakin looked at John and said, "Most of the Hammerhead Cruisers were dismantled while there are some still being used for Sector Defense Fleets. We mostly use Jedi Cruisers, Acclamators, Republic Cruisers, Arquinten-class Light Cruisers, and Pelta-class Frigates, otherwise known as Republic Medical Frigates." John looked around at the ships he knew nothing about as the T-6 Shuttle took Himself, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Captain Rex down to the planet's surface.

When the shuttle landed, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, along with several Senate Commandos, were there awaiting their arrival. When the 3 Jedi and Clone Captain stepped off the shuttle, Palpatine approached them and said, "Greetings Master Jedi, to what brings you to Coruscant?" Anakin told the Chancellor that the Council wished to speak to John. John then said, "Greetings, I am John Radmore, Jedi Master from the Old Republic." Palpatine was confused and asked John, "What do you mean that you are from the Old Republic?" Anakin explained to the chancellor that John was in a Cryo Pod for centuries since he was sent into a comatose state. The chancellor then realized that Cryo Pods keep a person alive while slowing their heartbeat and breathing. The chancellor then said, "Well, don't let me keep you from the Jedi Council, I was just told that you were coming, and I wanted to greet you."

"Well, it's my pleasure to meet you, The Supreme Chancellor I remember was a female Twi'lek." John replied. Just then an LAAT sat down on the platform they were standing on. When the doors opened, a man stepped out of the LAAT and onto the platform. The man said, "Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex." Anakin walked over and said, "Master Mace, it's good to see you." After he got reacquainted with Ahsoka and Rex, the man walked over to John and said, "You must be Master John Radmore, my name is Mace Windu, Jedi Master of the Jedi Order." Mace then extended his hand. John extended his and shook Mace's Hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Mace then said, "When I received word that you had entered the system, I came here to pick you up, but I did not know that Anakin was going to accompany you." John told Mace that he asked Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex to arrive with him. John then said, "But since you're here now, they can go back to their army." Mace looked at Anakin and said, "I'll take him to the temple." Anakin nodded, and he told Ahsoka and Rex to board the Shuttle, he then said, "May the force be with you Master." Mace and John said at the exact same time, "And you as well."

After Anakin, Ahsoka, and Captain Rex took off in the T-6 shuttle, Mace Windu and John boarded the LAAT and it took off towards the Jedi Temple. Along the way, Mace asked John, "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" John looked at Mace, sighed, and said, "I was born on Tatooine, back when the Hutts had control of that sector. When I was 6, a Jedi was on the planet and he saw me use the force to move a crate of supplies. The Jedi contacted the Council on Tython and he told my family that I could be taught the ways of the Jedi." Mace then asked, "Who was your Master?" John said that his master's name was Rokran Narrsan, a human male. John then said, "He taught me everything I know." Mace then said, "I see. Well, what happened to him?" John looked at Mace with sadness and he said, "He was killed by a Sith Lord. When he died, the Council saw it fit to bestow onto me the rank of Jedi Master." John then said, that the Council, in conjunction with the Republic, created a special task force. This task force would comprise of a Hammerhead Cruiser, several Hammerhead Corvettes, an Axehead Frigate, and several Foray-class Blockade runners, and 15 Thranta-Class Light Corvettes. After hearing what John oversaw, Mace told John that there would be more questions when they arrive at the temple.

When the LAAT sat down in the Jedi Temple Hanger, John saw a Kel-dor male, a Male Iktotchi, and a tiny Green male of an unknown species. After Mace and John stepped off the LAAT, the male Kel-dor said, "Greetings, I am Master Plo Koon. It's an honor to meet you." John said, "It's an honor to meet you too Master Plo, I am Master John Radmore from the old Jedi Order." The Male Iktotchi introduced himself as Master Saesee Tiin. The small Green life took a few steps forward and said, "Greetings Master John. Master Yoda, I am. A pleasure to meet you, it is." John said that it was a pleasure to meet the three Jedi. Plo Koon said that the rest of the council is waiting for them to begin the meeting.

Meanwhile, over Chal Hudda, Anakin and Obi wan were discussing the situation caused by John. Obi wan looked in the Jedi Archives and said, "this Jedi Master isn't in any file I've seen." Anakin leaned in and said, "Do you think that he's lying." Obi wan leaned in as well and said, "I'm not saying anything yet, we need to check the Bravery's data Banks when they're done being decrypted. Back on Coruscant, John and the Council just got done discussing John's past. John told the council all the battles he participated in from the Battle of Onderon to the Battle of Byss. Master Yoda then asked, "Sith that you killed, how many?" John looked at Yoda and said, "I must have killed a good 30 or 35 Sith Lords and Apprentices." Mace said that those numbers were impressive. Master Yoda then said, "Time, it is." When John asked Yoda what it was time for, Mace got John's attention and said, "It's time for you to be reinstated into the Jedi Order." John was surprised but was willing to accept being reinstated into the Order that thought he was killed all those years ago. The lights in the council room went dark, and the only things illuminating the room were the Lightsabers of the Council. Master Yoda then said, "John Radmore, kneel." John did as he was told and knelt down for Yoda to say, "We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed. By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force. John Radmore reinstated you into the Order, I do." After Yoda said that, John rose back up, a Reinstated Jedi Master of the Jedi Order.

After the ritual of Reinstatement was over, John was given command of the recently created 313th Legion. John didn't like working with clones, he thought that they could easily be programmed to do things. John requested to the council to recruit commanders. When Yoda asked John why, he said, "I would prefer having a non-clone commander to fight by my side." Yoda and the other Council Members debated for a few minutes before Mace said, "You may recruit from the Populous." John bowed his head and said, "Thank you, and now I will take my leave."

As John was walking down the halls of the temple, he heard his name being called out, when turned to look at who was calling, it was the Jedi Twi'lek, Aayla Secura. When she got to John, he asked Aayla, "What is it Master Secura." Aayla told john to call her Aayla, she then said, "Why did you not want a clone commander?" John told her, "Clones are too easy to manipulate, they can always be forced to do something that is beyond their control." Aayla then asked John if he was ever married, to which John looked at her and asked her, "Why on Coruscant would you ask that?" Aayla then grabbed John's hand, lifted it up, and pointed at the ring on his ring finger. John sighed and said, "Yes, I was married. My wife was also a Jedi knight, we joined the Order together. We always had each other's backs. As we grew up, we became a more perfect team." John continued telling Aayla about his wife, he said, "When the two of us became Knights, we completed missions together, then we started to see each other. As time went on, our feelings became more and more real. during the Battle of Raxus Prime, we lost contact with each other, I said to myself If she was killed by a Sith Lord, I would not stop until I killed every, single one of them." John then said, "But when the Battle was over, we found each other, and when we thought no one was looking… we kissed. But a Jedi knight saw us and reported us to the Council. I begged the Council to revoke my knight status, I would have never forgiven myself if my wife was stripped of her rank on my account. But Master Satele approached us and she said, and I quote, "If you wanted to get married, all you had to do was ask the council." When we heard that, we were in shock, the council would allow us to get married." Aayla then asked John when did the wedding take place, to which john replied, "The wedding took place a few weeks after the Battle of Raxus Prime. Master Satele had the honors of declaring me and my wife married." John then told Aayla that he and his wife were allowed a vacation on Naboo, unfortunately they were called back just 3 days before their vacation was over. John then told Aayla, "The Sith Empire was attacking the Planet of Tatooine, my home planet and the Hutts asked the Republic for help. In return for help, the Hutt Bosses would turn over all enslaved Republic Citizens sold to them from the Sith Empire and become a Vassal of the Republic. I had to go of course, but my wife insisted that she come along to. I didn't want her in danger, but she insisted. However, when our ships exited Hyperspace, the Battle was chaotic, Republic Ships, ships belonging to the Hutt Clans were on one side, Imperial Ships were on the other, and we were caught in the Middle. As we tried to get to the Republic/Hutt Fleet, my wife's ship's engines were taken out and the Imperial Ships tore it to shreds. My wife's last words were that she loved me before I lost her transmission, after which I saw her ship blow up. When the battle ended as a Republic Victory, we found of what remained of my wife's ship and found her floating in space. I was devastated, I was so deep in shock that I couldn't bear to attend the funeral, I just couldn't. I stayed on my ship for a full year, not stepping off it once. All I could do to ease my pain was to shoot down Imperial pilots and destroy Imp Scum Ships. But when I did manage to get off my ship, if I saw Imperial Troops, I would kill them all, no prisoners, no mercy." Aayla was shocked to hear what John just said, it sounded like to her that he was falling to the Dark Side. John then said, "After a few battles, I began to feel the Dark side pulling at me, I had to keep my emotions in check or else, I would have become the very thing I hated most, a Dark Jedi. But when I found the Sith Lord who was in command of the fleet that killed my wife and bested him in a Lightsaber duel, I wanted to do nothing but kill him to avenge my wife, but my teachings helped me make the right choice and the Council took the Sith prisoner. I caught my wife's killer because he ordered his fleet to destroy her ship." Aayla listened on as John talked about his past, when she saw John starting to cry.

When Aayla asked John why he was crying, John told her, "I still remember my wedding Anniversary, and it's today." Aayla was surprised to hear that, she then said, "John, you have my deepest Sympathies." John looked at Aayla and said, "Thank you Aayla, it's appreciated." Aayla then asked, "Who are you going to pick to help you command the clones under your command?" John gave her a smile and said, "I'll interview them and decide from there." As John was about to walk away to greet his Clone troopers, Aayla asked, "Would you mind if I come with you?" John looked at Aayla, smiled and said, "Not at all, let's go." Aayla and John then made their way to where John's Clone Platoon was located, all the time they were being watched by Mace Windu and Master Yoda. Mace looked down at his Jedi Brethren and said, "I think Aayla might get feelings for him." Master Yoda nodded his head and said, "Yes, agree with you, I do." Mace then asked Master Yoda how he would want to handle it, to which Yoda said, "Keep a close eye on them, we must. Let them break the Jedi Vows, we cannot."

A few hours later, John and Aayla found John's clone troopers. One clone trooper approached them and said, "Greetings General Radmore, I am CT-1942, but General Shaak Ti calls me Captain Baccara." John bowed his head slightly and said, "Greetings Captain Baccara, I assume you were told that you would be the Clone commander serving me, am I correct." Captain Baccara nodded his head and said, "yes sir, and I'm ready to serve." John smiled and said, "That's good, but the council has just given me permission to recruit a commander to serve under me." All the clones in the 313th legion stopped what they were doing when they heard John say that, after which Captain Baccara said, "Are you sure that's what you want sir?" John's gave a serious vibe and he said, "Yes Captain, I am sure that's what I want." Baccara never argued with Shaak Ti and he wasn't going to argue with a different Jedi, so all he said was, "Understood sir." John then said, "Good." John then personally introduced himself to all the clones under his command.


	3. The Master's first CW Battle

After getting to know his Clone troopers better, John posted to the Galactic Web an ad to become his Second-in-Command. The next day, John saw that only 1 person showed up, the person was a female Tortuga. He was disappointed, he thought that more would come. John decided to take the only person that came and make her his Second-in-Command. When John asked the person what her name was, she said, "My name is Sotta Kilaa, and I thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself to be worthy of your Second-in-Command." John nodded his head and said, "You are most welcome Lieutenant Kilaa. Come, the shuttle to our forces is just up ahead." As John and his new Second-in-Command made their way to the awaiting LAAT, John asked Sotta, "What do you have regarding combat?" Sotta looked at John and said, "I have an IQ of 200." John stopped in his tracks, looked at Sotta and said, "You have an IQ of what?" Sotta repeated herself by saying that she had an IQ of 200, John was surprised to hear that, and he said, "So you can create great strategies?" Sotta nodded her as she got on the transport and then she said, "I can also predict what an enemies next move is before they even give the command." John was impressed and said, "Well Sotta, I think we can get along just fine." Sotta smiled and agreed with John as the Transport exited Coruscant's Atmosphere and made its way to the Jedi Cruiser named after John's first ship, The Bravery.

When the shuttle landed in the Hanger Bay, John and Sotta stepped of it to be greeted by Captain Baccara. Captain Baccara saluted the two and said, "Welcome on board General, and I take it that this Tortuga is your Second-in-Command." John nodded his head and introduced the two. John said, "Captain Baccara, this is Lieutenant Kilaa. Lieutenant Kilaa, this is Captain Baccara, he was supposed to be my Second-in-Command, but the Jedi Council gave me permission to choose a Non-Clone Republic Citizen to be my Second-in-Command." Captain Baccara and Lieutenant Kilaa shook hands and Baccara said, "General, we have our first mission. Its ready to view at your disclosure on the Holo-table on the bridge." John nodded his head and asked both Captain Baccara and Lieutenant Kilaa to accompany him.

A little while later, on the bridge, John, Sotta, and Captain Baccara exited the elevator. To John's surprise, Aayla Secura was at the Holo-Table. "Hello Aayla, what are you doing here?" John asked his fellow Jedi Master. Aayla told John that she would help him on his first Mission, by order of the council. John smiled and asked, "Where are we being sent?" Aayla brought up a planet and she said, "This is the Planet of Taris." John's attention intensified when he heard the name of the planet, he remembered it from when he landed on the planet to help deal with the Rakghoul Plague, he wondered if there were still Rakghouls left on the Planet. John's thoughts were interrupted by Aayla saying, "John, did you hear all that?" John looked at Aayla and said, "Huh, sorry I was in deep thought."

"What were you in deep thought about?" Aayla asked with curiosity in her voice. John replied to Aayla's question by saying, "The Planet Taris, I was there before, back when the Republic tried to resettle the planet, there were creatures called Rakghouls, they were Republic Citizens, troopers, and Imperial troopers that were infected by a disease created by a Sith Lord that went by the name of Karness Muur. Muur was seeking a way to become immortal and achieve Galactic Conquest, so he created an Amulet called the Muur Talisman."

John then told his comrades that only those who are Force-sensitive and beings belonging to Certain Species are immune and will not be changed by the talisman's power. John then said, "However, if someone was scratched or bitten by a Rakghoul that person WILL turn, even if that person can use the force. When I landed on the planet, I was tasked to hunt down a rouge Jedi and bring him to the Council for questioning. I eventually did find him, but he was bitten by a Rakghoul and was weak. I got him to the Temple before he became one of them and we had him in a cell to see if we could create a permanent cure to the Rakghoul Plague." Aayla then asked John if the council created the cure for the Rakghoul Plague, to which John replied, "I don't know, I was assigned to the Taskforce, the one I told you about in the Temple, before I could find out if they made a permanent cure." John then got the conversation onto the Mission.

Captain Baccara reached into his pocket and pulled out a Holo-disk and stuck it into the Holo-table. The Planet of Taris came up with Separatist ships in a basic Blockade formation, and Republic ships just sitting in the spots they were in. But something was off, the ships looked like they were abandoned. Captain Baccara then said, "A few days ago, a small Republic freighter jumped into Taris space and saw the Separatists ships and made a hasty retreat and reported it to the Republic. A small fleet of ships was sent in, but we lost contact with them, as you can see, they haven't responded to any of our transmissions." John looked at the ships and said, "Prepare all ships to make the jump into Hyperspace, we're heading to Taris." Captain Baccara nodded his head before he went to tell the other ships in John's fleet to make the jump into Hyperspace.

Meanwhile, on the Republic Jedi Cruiser Defender, three clone troopers were running down a corridor while trying to escape creatures that were once their comrades. One trooper tried to hold off the creatures, so his fellow troopers can get back to a room the clones barricaded to keep them safe, but that clone only managed to take a few of the creatures out before his spot was over run and he was dragged away. But the two other troopers got to safety of their 'Safe room' where other troopers were held up. The trooper who looked like a Clone Commander walked up to the two troopers and asked, "What happened, and where are CT-6538 and CT-6539?" One clone trooper, CT-6540, nicknamed Ducky, stood at attention and said, "Sir, the mission to get supplies was a success, but at the cost of CT-6538 and CT-6539 lives, they sacrificed their lives, so we can get back here with the supplies to fix the Holo-table."

Back with John and Aayla's ships, they were in route to Taris. John was in his new quarters, he sat on his bed looking at a picture of his old team and his wife. John made a small smile on his face. His focus was interrupted when Aayla knocked on the door of his quarters. When John looked up and saw Aayla, he said, "Sorry, I guess I didn't hear you come in, what's up Aayla?" Aayla took a few steps in and said, "We'll be exiting Hyperspace soon, who are they?" John looked at the picture he had in his hand and motioned Aayla to sit down next to him. When she did, john told her, "This was my team and my wife, before we got married. We had this picture taken after we helped pushed Imperial Forces off Naboo. Back then was a different time, we didn't have any clone troopers and we had to face a couple hundred Sith lords in the entire enemy Army." Aayla placed her hand on John's shoulder and said, "I bet they were proud to know you." John look at his Jedi comrade and said, "They were actually, especially my wife, the Battle of Naboo was actually the mission that my wife and I started to take missions together and our feelings for each other began to blossom." Aayla smiled and asked John to look if she could look at the picture. John said, "Sure," and he handed the picture to Aayla. When Aayla got a good look at John's wife, she said, "Your wife looks very beautiful." John smiled and said that his wife was very beautiful. John then said, "You've should've met her in person, I bet you two would have gotten well together. She managed to make any angry creature calm down with her ability to use the Force to connect to creatures and find out what had the creature upset." Before Aayla could say something, Captain Baccara entered the door and said, "Generals, we're about to exit Hyperspace." John stood up and said, "Thank you Baccara, prepare a shuttle and get a squad of clone troopers." Baccara acknowledged John and left to follow his orders.

After Baccara was gone, Aayla stood up and asked John, "Why did you want him to get a shuttle ready?" John looked at Aayla and said, "I have a theory about why we lost contact with the fleet sent here before use, but I need to go aboard to confirm my suspicions." Aayla was going to ask who would he put in charge, but John answered her question by saying, "While I'm gone, I am giving command of my ships temporarily to you until my return." Aayla nodded her head and as John was walking towards the door she said, "May the Force be with you John." John turned to look at Aayla and said, "And You Aayla." John then exited his room to head to the Hanger.

A little while later in the hanger, John walked up to the transport he was going to use and saw the clones that were going to help him, but he didn't recognize the markings on four of the clone troopers Armor. One of the troopers that he did not recognize saw John, walked up to him and said, "General, my designated Number is RC-7278, but you may call me Jeff." John was confused by Jeff's clone number and asked, "Why isn't your clone number the same as the other clones?" Jeff told john that he was a Republic Commando, along with the rest of his squad, RC-7279, nicknamed Bullseye. Bullseye was the sniper of the group. Next to Bullseye was RC-7290, nicknamed Trenchman, he was the heavy weapons expert of Jeff's team, and finally there was RC-7291, nicknamed Hatchet, the Squad's medic. Jeff then said, "My squad and I have been tasked to follow your order and be a part of the 313th legion." John asked Jeff what he should call him and his team, and Jeff said, "We're called Epsilon Squad." John said alright and he and the squad of clones, including Epsilon squad, got on the Nu-class attack shuttle and it took off to land in the command ship of the small fleet.

As the Nu-class attack shuttle made its way to the Derelict Jedi Cruiser, John told the clones what happened on the planet back in the days of the old Republic and their mission. John said, "We are doing some recon, the command ship that we're going to be landing inside is the Jedi Cruiser called the Defender. It's crew, along with the rest of the ships in the small fleet, have been out of contact for days. That's where we come in. the mission is simple, get in, get to the bridge, find out what happened, and get out. Does everyone understand the mission?" all the clones said, "Sir, yes sir." John smiled and said, "good, now lock and load." As the clones made sure that they were ready, the Nu-class attack shuttle made it into the Jedi Cruiser's Hanger bay and touched down.

When John stepped out of the shuttle, john said Jeff, "Take you men to engineering, if you see anything that's not a Clone or a Jedi, shoot to kill." Jeff nodded his head and said, "Alright team, let's move." John then told the remaining clones, "The rest of you are with me, we head to the bridge." The clones nodded their heads and got their gear together. But John stopped two clones and said, "You two are to stay here and make sure that the shuttle is ready for takeoff." The two clones nodded their head and said, "Yes sir." John then turned to the other clones and said, "Let's go." John and the clones then made their way to the bridge.

Back on John's ship The Bravery, Aayla was watching the fleet when Commander Bly, her Second-in-Command, walked up to her and said, "General, we're receiving a message from The Defender." Aayla acknowledged the Clone and walked over to the Holo-table and answered the message by saying, "This is Jedi Master Aayla Secura of the Jedi Order, to whom am I speaking?" Suddenly, a clone popped up, and said, "Thank the force, we've been trying to reach someone in the republic." Aayla then asked the Mysterious clone to identify himself, the clone then said, "Sorry about that General. My designated clone number is CC-43656, but I prefer to be called Commander Flex." Aayla then asked Commander Flex about what happened with the fleet, to which flex replied, "After we exited Hyperspace, we saw the Separatist fleet and began to move into battle formation, but the commander in charge didn't have us engage because the Separatist ships weren't showing any signs of Power on any of their systems, so the commander sent a small to investigate and we lost contact with them, so the commander sent myself and a squad of clone troopers over to find the troopers that were sent in before us. What we found on board was gruesome, helmets and clone Armor looked like it they were torn off the clone troopers. Bodies of some form of creatures littered the hanger floor. As we were about to disembark from the shuttle, 2 clone troopers came running out from behind a damaged LAAT. One of the clones was holding his arm and I saw that his arm had scratch marks, so I ordered the men that were near me to lay down covering fire for the two troopers as they made their way towards the shuttle. My men did as they were told and laid down covering fire. The uninjured clone trooper looked back and tripped over a chest plate, and before he could get up, the creatures that were chasing him and the injured trooper got to him and dragged him off."

Commander Flex then said, "The injured trooper got on the shuttle and I told the pilots to get us out of the Separatist's ship before those things got on board and they managed to do so. When we landed back on the ship, we rushed the injured trooper to the infirmary. But by the time we arrived, the trooper transformed in one of those things we found on the Separatist command ship and attacked one of the doctors. This "plague" spread throughout the ship, and the commander ordered all crew members to abandon the ship. Several of our boys used the escape pods and the other ships picked them up. As we boarded up a room we're using right now, we were receiving messages from the rest of the fleet, the creatures somehow managed to infect some of the men in the escape pods, which in turn infected the rest of the ships. We've tried to get in contact with the republic to quarantine Taris, but the holo-table we're using could only receive messages, so we couldn't warn you."

Aayla looked at Commander Bly and said, "Get me Master John." Commander Bly nodded his head and attempted to contact John. Aayla looked back at Commander Flex and she said, "Commander Flex, we have a team on board the ship trying to figure out what happened, but we will tell them what you told us, or do you want to tell us your location, so we can tell our team where to head." Commander Flex looked worried and said, "No, you have to call them back to your ships and destroy every ship in the fleet." Meanwhile on the defender, Epsilon squad finally made it to engineering and began downloading the files. As the files were being downloaded, Jeff contacted John and said, "General, we made it to engineering and are downloading the files." John nodded his head and said, "Good, we're almost to the bridge, once the files are downloaded, head back to the shuttle and wait for us there." Jeff acknowledged his orders and he and John ended the conversation.

After a few minutes went by, Jeff got a call on his communicator. When he answered it, the person who contacted him was John and he sounded scared. John said, "Jeff, forget the files, just get your team back to the shuttle, NOW!" When Jeff asked John why, john told him, "Cause this ship is infested with Rakghouls." After hearing what John just told him, Jeff looked at his squad and said, "Pack it up, we're leaving, NOW! We got Rakghouls on board." As Jeff and his team got packing up, John and the troopers with him found the survivors and checked to make sure no one was scratched or bitten, any who were scratched or bitten were asked if they wanted John to kill them or stay behind and die on the ship when they blew it up. After all the troopers were check, they made a bee line to the hanger where the shuttle was waiting for them.

When John's team made it to the Hanger, the shuttle was being attack by Rakghoul. The two clones John ordered to stay behind were defending the shuttle, along with Epsilon squad. As John and the clones with him fought their way to the shuttle, Commander Flex was ambushed and dragged off, along with Ducky and CT-6541. When everyone was reunited, they made their way onto the shuttle, not before a Rakghoul bit John in the arm. After John killed the Rakghoul and close the shuttle doors, he told the Pilots, "Get us out of here." The head pilot said, "Yes sir." And managed to get the shuttle out of the Hanger.

Along the way back to the Bravery, Jeff saw that John got bit and had his pistol at the ready and approached John and said, "Sir, your arm." John looked at his arm and said, "Well, in the exact same spot as the last time." Jeff was shocked at what John said and asked, "What do you mean? Do you mean that you were bitten before?" John looked at Jeff and said, "Yes, but I never turned, so I guess that I am genetically immune to the Rakghoul Plaque." Jeff wasn't sure if his Commander would turn or not, but he placed his pistol back in its holster. John then got on his communicator and called Aayla. When she answered, John said, "Aayla, order the ships to destroy the infested Republic ships and Separatist ships." Aayla agreed and ordered all Batteries to begin firing, within minutes, John's and Aayla's ships destroyed the Infested Republic ship and moved on to the Separatist ships and ended the Rakghoul onboard the ships.

Later, in the Bravery's Infirmary, John was getting his arm patched up from where the Rakghoul bit him on the arm. Aayla and Commander Bly were surprised that John didn't turn into a Rakghoul. John told the two that he was bitten before, but with the help of the force, he kept the infection from spreading and it died out, causing him to be completely immune to the plaque. After getting the all clear from the Medical Droid, John and Aayla reported the status of their mission to the council. After hearing what John and Aayla had said, Yoda smiled and said, "Well done. The rakghoul plaque, if left unchecked, been devastating to the republic could have." Master Windu then said, "This mission has shown us that you two can work together well. So, the council has decided to give you missions that you two can complete together, well done." John and Aayla looked at each other and back at the council. John was the first to say, "Thank you Master Windu, Master Yoda, we'll not disappoint you." Master Yoda then said, "Very well, with you may the force be. Hmmmmmm." The council then ended the conversation. A few moments later, John and Aayla received their new orders. Aayla looked at John and said, "So, how does it feel to command troops again?" John looked at his fellow Master and said, "I'll be honest, after being on ice, I'm glad that I was reinstated." Aayla smiled and said, "I'm glad, now let's get to work." John smiled as well and agreed with Aayla as their ships made the jump into hyperspace to make their way to their next mission.


	4. The Master Returns Home

As the clone wars raged on, John and Aayla were given more missions that had them working together. John showed compassion for his men and they respected him, and he respected them, he and Captain Baccara even got along well. They created tactics that only their ships and clones would know what to do. After a few battles of working with Aayla, John began to sense something in her that he only sensed once before, in his deceased wife, and after their victory against the CIS in the Battle of Clondor 4 he approached Aayla and said, "Hey um, Aayla." Aayla turned to look at John she said, "Yes John?" John gathered as much courage he could muster and said, "Would you like to get a drink with me." Aayla blushed at the question, but she said, "Sure, sounds great." John smiled, and the two Jedi made their way to a local Bar to get some drinks.

When the two Jedi entered the bar, the Bar tender stopped them at the door and he said, "Look pal, we don't serve slaves, so have her wait outside." John looked at Aayla, and back at the Bartender and he said, "She is not a slave, she's a Jedi Master." The Bartender shook his head and said, "Doesn't matter, we don't sell to her kind." John looked at Aayla and said, "Forget this, come on Aayla, let's go." The two Jedi then left the bar to find a different place to get a drink. In the entire town it was the same, any restaurant will not serve slaves species. John could not believe the town, they refused to let Aayla eat in any restaurant. He was extremely mad at the town, but Aayla calmed him down and suggested that they should eat in the cruiser's Mess Hall, John showed a small smile and the two Jedi went to the Bravery's Mess Hall.

Meanwhile on the Separatist's command ship, a man by the name of Count Dooku was discussing the matter about John returning to battle with his master, Darth Sidious. Count Dooku asked his Master, "What if this new Jedi discovers our plans?" Dooku's master, Darth Sidious said in a calm voice, "This Jedi from the Old republic will not reveal our plans, of that I am certain." Back in the Bravery's Mess Hall, John and Aayla were enjoying Bantha Platters. As John finished up, he heard a voice calling to him. John got up and began walking, which made Aayla and the Clone troopers worry. John made his way down the hallways of the Jedi Cruiser. When he turned the next corner, he saw the force ghost of his dead wife. Before he could say anything, his wife's ghost said, "My love, you must return home for them." John's wife's Force ghost disappeared after telling John what she said.

When Aayla found John, he was making his way to the hanger to get into his new Jedi Starfighter. When Aayla asked John where he was going, he told her, "I'm going to my home on Tatooine." When Aayla asked, "What's on Tatooine that you need to go there?" John looked at Aayla and said, before closing his canopy, "Lightsabers." John then powered up his star fighter and flew out of the hanger, so he could make the jump into Hyperspace. Aayla just stood there, not knowing what he meant.

After exiting Hyperspace, John headed towards his home planet of Tatooine. When he landed in Mos Eisley Spaceport, he exited the Hanger where his Starship was and was confronted by two Hutt Cartel Goons. One of the goons asked John, "Will you please come with us, Master Jabba the Hutt would like to speak with you." John wasn't going to kill two Hutt Guards and create an incident, so he agreed, and the Hutt Guards took John to Jabba the Hutts Palace. Besides, Jabba's Palace was where John needed to go anyway.

After a short drive around the Great Mesra Plateau, the transport skiff landed in front of Jabba's Palace. The two guards and John entered the palace and made their way to meet Jabba himself. When Jabba saw John, he said, "Achuta jedai, tah choy? Brings u unko tah Tatooine? (Hello Jedi, to what brings you here to Tatooine?)" John, understanding Huttese, bowed his head and said, "Greetings, you must be Jabba the Hutt, I am Jedi Master John Radmore from the Jedi Order from the days of the Old Republic. I came here looking for something that belongs to me." Jabba chuckled and said, "Choy? Sa, it da u are unko looking che? (What is it that you are here looking for?)" John told Jabba that he is looking for his deceased wife's Lightsabers. Jabba then asked, "Tell je jedai, konchee are doe Lightsabers u seek? (Tell me Jedi, where are the Lightsabers you seek?)" John gave Jabba a smirk and said, "Well, if my memory serves me right, they were left to the Hutt leader who owned this palace back in the days of the Old Republic, I told him that I would return for them when the War against the Sith was over, I told him keep them in the black box with a red symbol on it, the box I gave the Lightsabers in was the box I told them to keep them in." Jabba made a look of surprise and looked at a Hutt guard and nodded his head. The Hutt guard understood what Jabba meant and went to get something. Then, Jabba looked at John and said, "Che centuries, myo family has kept do box da u had described since doe days of doe Old publiko, it was given tah myo Ancestor Toborro by do jedai. Doe jedai said da Tatooine was his bunky dunko world um they belong tah his wife. (For centuries, my family has kept a box that you had described since the days of the Old Republic, it was given to my Ancestor Toborro by a Jedi. The Jedi said that Tatooine was his home world and they belong to his wife.)" As Jabba told John about the box, the Hutt Guard that Jabba looked at came back and brought with him the exact box John described.

When John saw the box, he smiled, and walked over to receive the box, but Jabba stopped John by saying, "However, if choy? U said sa true, then u must answer doe question da doe jedai told myo Ancestor tah ask if do different jedai was tah come um retrieve doe Lightsabers. (However, if what you said is true, then you must answer the question that the Jedi told my Ancestor to ask if a different Jedi was to come and retrieve the Lightsabers.)" John remembered telling Toborro about that, but he did not remember what exactly the question was, until Jabba said, "Choy? Was doe Battle da do young jedai Knight saw two jedai kissing da only doe Husband should know? (What was the Battle that a young Jedi Knight saw two Jedi kissing that only the Husband should know?)" John realized what Jabba the Hutt was talking, so he said, "The answer is…" John paused before saying, "The Battle of Raxus Prime." Jabba the Hutt looked at an old Holo-pad that John recognized, Toborro the Hutt had the exact same Holo-pad. Jabba then chuckled before saying, "Well then, Master jedai, it appears da u are coo u settah u are, u may have doe Lightsabers. Mee hope u find peace, ateema they are bata noleeya do possession. (Well then, Master Jedi, it appears that you are who you say you are, you may have the Lightsabers. I hope you find peace, now they are back in your possession.)" John bowed his head and said, "Thank you almighty Jabba, I will now take my leave." But before he left, John opened the box and saw his wife's Lightsabers, still in good condition.

Back on the Bravery in his private quarters, he gazed at his wife's Lightsabers, a tear began to run down his cheek. John thought to himself, "I guess even though I caught the Sith, I always blamed myself for what happened to her." Just then, the force ghost of John's deceased wife appeared. John said nothing until after he fell to his knees, he then said, "My love, I am so sorry. I should have protected you more." All John's deceased wife said was, "I forgive you John." John looked at his deceased wife with tears running down his cheeks. His wife then brushed her hand against John's check, she then said, "I asked you to return home for my lightsabers, so you can finally put me to rest." When John asked what his deceased wife wanted him to do, his wife told him, "You must go to where they have buried my Body and place the Lightsabers there, only then will I be at peace." John understood what she meant and before he could say that he would do it, his Deceased Wife's Force Ghost Disappeared. John realized what his wife's Force Ghost meant and he got up and made his way to the bridge.

A little while later, John was on the bridge and near the Holo-table, so he could call Aayla. When Aayla answered, John said, "Aayla, I'm putting my fleet under your command until I get back… again." When Aayla asked John where he was going this time, John told her, "It's time I visited my wife." Aayla realized what John was talking about and accepted John's ships under her command until he returned. John then left the bridge to head to the hanger to jump in a shuttle, so he could make the jump to Hyperspace towards Tython. But before John took off in the ship, a squad of Clones approached him and the Sargent in charge said, "Commander Radmore, I'm Sargent Videc, the leader of Viper Squad, Jedi Master Secura has asked me to take my squad with you to where ever you are going." John thought to himself, "Somehow I knew Aayla would do something like that." John told Sargent Videc, "well Sargent, get you troopers on board, we're leaving now." Sargent Videc acknowledged and told his squad, "Alright Viper squad, let's move." The clones the got on the shuttle and John powered it up to take off towards Tython.

While in route to Tython, John contacted Aayla. When she answered, John said, "I received the squad of Clones you sent to accompany me." Aayla looked confused and said, "I never sent you a squad of clones." John then said, "Then why did…" John got interrupted by a voice saying, "Hand's up." John looked behind him to see the clones of Viper Squad pointing their blasters at him. John then said, "I'll… call you back Aayla." John ended the transmission before Aayla could say anything. As John slowly stood up, he said, "So, who sent you to kill me?" Sargent Videc chuckled and shot a stun round at John, knocking him out.

When John woke up, he was in a holding cell. He searched for his lightsaber, he realized that it was gone. Just then, the door to his cell opened and Sargent Videc walked in with 2 B1 Battle droids behind him. John looked at Videc and before he could attack, one of the B1 Battle droids fired a stun round at John knocking him out again. When he awoke again, he was in a room that looked like an interrogation room. Like before, the door to the room opened and Clone Sargent Videc walked in with 2 B1 Battle droids and a woman with pale-ish looking skin and a bald head, she had two weird looking Lightsabers. Sargent Videc slapped John across the check and said, "You will now tell us what type of weapon is on Tython." John looked at Videc and chuckled. John then said, "Why would there be a weapon on Tython? Even if I knew there was a weapon on Tython, I wasn't going to Tython to get it, I was going there for a personal vendetta." The woman walked up and said, "My name is Asajj Ventress, and you will tell us what you know about the Republic's new weapon." John looked at Asajj and said, "I'm not sure you heard me tell the traitorous Clone here, but I do not know what you are talking about." But before Asajj or Sargent Videc could say anything else, an explosion from a different section of the ship they were on rocked the entire ship.

When Asajj stood, she took out a communicator and contacted the bridge. When the OOM command battle droid answered, Asajj said, "Report, what is going on?" the OOM command battle droid told Asajj, "A republic Cruiser jumped out of Hyperspace behind us and took out our hyperdrive when they took out our engines." John smirked at the report as Asajj and Sargent Videc grew angry. John then started to laugh at the Separatist's Predicament. When Sargent Videc asked John what was so funny, John told him, "I just find it hilarious that you didn't have a full fleet protecting this ship and that will be boarded so they can find and rescue me, but I intend to free myself." John then used the force to pull his Lightsaber from Videc's grasp and used it to cut power to the device holding him. After he freed himself, John cut down the two B1 Battle Droids as Asajj and Videc ran out of the room.

On the Republic cruiser Valiant, Anakin and Aayla stood on the bridge as the guns crippled the Separatist ship. Just then, Anakin received a message on his wrist communicator. When Anakin answered it, the caller said, "Anakin, its John." Anakin was happy to hear his friends voice and said, "John, where are you?" John told Anakin, "I'm on the separatist ship you're attacking and I'm making my way to the escape pods right now." Anakin nodded his head and said, "Understood, I'll send a shuttle out once we take care of the Separatist ship." John said, "Understood, I'll await pick up." John then made his way to the escape pods to use one.

After launching the escape pod John was in, he watched as the Munificent Frigate got destroyed by the Republic Cruiser. After he was picked up, Anakin and Aayla arrived in the hanger to help John out of the Escape Pod. When John did step out, Aayla pulled John into a hug, to which John was glad to return the hug. All Anakin did was cross his arms and smirk. Anakin sensed in both John and Aayla a feeling that he was all too familiar with, that feeling…was love. When John and Aayla parted from the hug, Anakin said, "Well, I know for a fact that you two are perfect for each other." Before Aayla could say anything, John said, "Well…" when Aayla and Anakin looked at John, he then said, "There's something I have been meaning to tell you Aayla. You see, over the past few missions we co-commanded, I began to sense something in you that I've only sensed once before, in my deceased wife." Aayla then realized what he was trying to say, and before he said anything, she cleared her throat and she said, "Well, if you're saying that you love me and are worried about the Jedi Code, don't worry, because I love you too." John smiled and before he could even say that he was happy, Aayla pulled John into a kiss, like the hug, John happily returned.

After making sure that John's first wife's Lightsabers were secured, John continued his journey to Tython, this time Aayla went with him. Anakin moved his fleet to temporarily take command of John's and Aayla's forces. After the T6 Shuttle exited Hyperspace over Tython, John plotted a course to where his deceased wife was buried. When the ship landed, John and Aayla walked out and made their way to the ancient Jedi Temple to where the Jedi housed in the days of the Old Republic. When the two Jedi got to the burying ground of the Jedi, they knelt to honor the Jedi that have fallen. When they stood up, they entered the grounds to find John's Deceased's wife's grave. When they found it, John fell to his knees, pulled out the box with his wife's Lightsabers in and placed the box on her grave and said, "I hope you rest in peace now, may the force be with you even in death." There was a moment of silence before the Jedi left the resting place and got on the Shuttle to head back to their fleets. Along the way, John and Aayla received a call from Master Windu and he said, "John, Aayla, the council knows that you two are lovers." Then John said, "Master Windu it was my fault, I pulled Aayla into a kiss after I told her my feelings, let her stay on the council and give her control of my legion; I am more than willing to return to Coruscant and be stripped of my rank."

"That will be discussed later, when you get to your fleets return to Coruscant, we have come under attack by the Separatists." Replied Windu. John said that they would be there as fast as they could. Mace then said, "Just get her quickly, may the force be with you." Mace then ended the call allowing John to say, "Looks like the war marches on." Aayla agreed with John as they landed on Aayla's flagship The Liberty III, so John could take his starfighter back to his flagship. Before he left the hanger, John looked at Aayla one more time and said, "See you at Coruscant." Aayla nodded her head and said, "If you die, I'll kill you." John chuckled and took off towards his flagship.


	5. The Battles For Coruscant and Felucia

When Master Radmore got back to his flagship, Captain Baccara saluted him and said, "Welcome back general, Lieutenant Kilaa is waiting for us on the bridge." Master Radmore thanked Captain Baccara and the two of them went up to the bridge to talk to Master Radmore's Second in Command. When they did get to the bridge, Master Radmore's Second in Command, Sotta Kilaa was at the Holo-table. Before she could even speak, Master Radmore said, "Give the order to all ships to prepare to make the jump to Coruscant."

"But sir, our orders are to remain here." Replied Sotta. Master Radmore looked at her and told her the Windu contacted him and Aayla and told them that Coruscant was under attack. Lieutenant Kilaa then said, "But general, I received orders from Palpatine that we were to remain here."

"You don't take your orders from the chancellor, you take your orders from me and my orders are to get the ships ready to jump to Coruscant." Replied Master Radmore. Lieutenant Kilaa's face showed anger and said, "Well you may take your commands from the Jedi council, but I take my orders from Palpatine." Master Radmore was surprised, and he said, "He may be the Supreme Chancellor, but I am your Commanding Jedi General, and I say that we make the jump to Hyperspace towards Coruscant." Kilaa pulled out her blaster and pointed it at Master Radmore and she said, "We take our orders from the Chancellor and he said…" Kilaa got interrupted by Captain Baccara pointing his gun at her and said, "Put the blaster down." Lieutenant Kilaa was surprised to see Captain Baccara with his blaster pointed at her and asked him, "What are you doing Captain?" Baccara told her, "I am protecting my Jedi General." Master Radmore smiled and said, "Listen to the Captain, Sotta, put the weapon down." Lieutenant Kilaa knew that if she shot Master Radmore, she would be shot too, so she lowered the blaster and two 313th Clones grabbed her arms. Master Radmore then said, "Take her to the cells and plot a course to Coruscant." The 313th Clones did as they were instructed, and they plotted a course to Coruscant.

Meanwhile at Coruscant, the Coruscant Defense Fleet held their ground against the almost unending Separatist fleet, but they still had losses. At the beginning of the battle, the CDF had 35 Venators, 25 Acclamators, 20 Republic Light Cruisers, and several CR-90 Corvettes. Since the beginning of the battle, the CDF lost 6 Venators, 10 Acclamators, 6 Republic Light Cruisers, and all the CR-90s. the CDF were about to lose another Venator when Master Radmore's Ships jumped into the system and The Bravery rammed the Providence-class dreadnought that was firing at the Venator. Master Radmore saw that the CDF needed help, Master Radmore then contacted all his Venators and he said, "Launch all fighters and have our Acclamators protect any heavily damaged ships until they got away from the battle." Master Radmore then said, "Get me Master Windu." Meanwhile on the ground, Mace Windu was cutting through battle droids when he heard his wrist communicator go off. When he answered, he saw Master Radmore and he said, "Master Radmore, have your ships engage the space forces, we need you down here now!"

"Alright, I'll be right down." Replied Master Radmore. After the transmission ended, Master Radmore told Captain Baccara, "You're in charge of the ships up here, I'll take my squadron down to the surface and help Master Windu." Captain Baccara nodded his head and said, "Roger that general." Master Radmore then went down the elevator to go to the Hanger. When he arrived, the clone pilots of his squadron approached him and his wingman, Clone Pilot 3222 'Cang', said, "Awaiting your orders sir." Master Radmore told Cang as he got into his fighter, "Get all the ARC-Fighters in the Air, we're going down to the surface to help Windu on the surface." Cang nodded his head and said, "Alright Thunder Squadron, mount up, we're going to the surface." The rest of Thunder Squadron got in their designated ARC-fighter and powered up all systems before they took off. As Thunder Squadron took off from the Hanger, several Vulture Droids saw the fighters coming out and moved to engage them. When Master Radmore saw the squadrons of Vulture Droids coming in he said, "Thunder Squadron, split up when you come out of the Hanger, Vulture Droids inbound." Master Radmore's warning came in just in time as most of Thunder Squadron dodged the blaster fire coming from the Vulture Droids, only two ARC-Fighters were shot down. Master Radmore then radioed all his remaining fighters, "Alright boys, let's get down to the surface, Thunder Squadron, form up on me." The remaining fighters of Thunder Squadron formed up on Master Radmore and they went down to the surface to help with the Separatist fighters.

On the Ground, Mace Windu and Master Yoda had cut down more droids when Master Radmore's fighter squadron opened fire on the battle droids and super Battle Droids. As Master Radmore took out a couple of Vulture droids, one droid Tri-Fighter got behind Master Radmore and shot out his engines. Just before his fighter exploded, Master Radmore jumped out of his fighter and onto a Vulture droid that was passing by. Master Radmore then cut opened the droids head and pulled enough wires to take control of the fighter to get close to Windu to jump next to him. Master Windu then said, "Welcome to the battle Master Radmore." Master Radmore deflected some blaster fire before he said, "I didn't know that the ground battle was this bad." Mace Windu deflected some blaster fire himself before he told Master Radmore, "That's why I asked you to be down here, help take off pressure the rest of our forces." Master Radmore nodded his head and charged to the droids, with Masters Windu and Yoda right behind him with the Clones charging as Windu said, "Attack." The Clones followed Windu's orders and charged. As the battle went on and the three Jedi Master deflected blaster rounds, Master Radmore said, "The enemy tactics, are strange." Windu then said, "A massive attack force, but no move for the senate building or the Jedi Temple." Yoda the said, "Unless, a massive distraction, this is." Then Master Radmore said, "To hide their primary objective." The three Jedi then said at the same time, "Palpatine." Several Republic gunships passed over the three Jedi and Master Windu and Master Radmore jumped onto one. One clone said, "General Windu and General Radmore." Mace Windu shouted, "Pilot, turn this ship around." The pilot looked at Windu and Master Radmore and he said, "Yes sir." The pilot then turned the gunship around to head towards Palpatine's bunker. Along the way, Master Radmore asked a clone trooper for his blaster, when the trooper asked why, Master Radmore told him, "I'm skilled in blasters, plus I'm pretty sure that this gunship will get hit by a rocket." Just then, Mace saw a ship with the CIS symbol, with Chancellor Palpatine being forced on board, and General Grievous standing outside. Master Radmore then said, "Grievous, the Jedi Killer that I heard about from Aayla, even seeing Holograms of him, I knew he has killed many Jedi." Grievous saw the Republic Gunship and had one of his guards' fire at the gunship. The guard fired a Rocket at the gunship, scoring a direct hit, Master Radmore then said, "TOLD YOU SO, JUMP!" Master Radmore and Mace then jumped out of the gunship before it exploded, causing Master Radmore to lose the blaster he had, Master Radmore then said to himself, " _Well asking for the blaster was pointless._ " Master Radmore and Mace then used the force to gently land onto the ground. Grievous then said, "Your precious Chancellor is now our prisoner, hahaha." Mace then used the force to crush Grievous's chest, causing him to lose breath and retreat into the shuttle. The shuttle then began to take off, causing Masters Windu and Radmore to jump, but were unsuccessful in getting onto the shuttle. As the shuttle flew away, Master Radmore and Mace were infuriated, then Master Radmore said, "Wait, if they have the chancellor, that means…" Mace knew what Master Radmore was talking about and said, "Shaak ti and the other Jedi with her, come on." Mace and Master Radmore then rushed into Palpatine's Bunker. When the two masters go into the bunker, they saw two of their fellow Jedi slayed, an Ithorian and a Talz, lying motionless on the floor. Master Radmore kept his eyes on his fallen brethren until he heard Mace Windu say, "Shaak Ti." Master Radmore looked up and saw the female Tortuga in a Stun Net. Shaak ti then said, "I failed." Master Radmore then used the force to get the net off Shaak Ti and he ran to her side and pulled her into his arms. Master Radmore then looked at Mace and said, "I'll take care of her, go contact Anakin and Obi Wan and tell them to get their ships here and tell them about the chancellor." Mace nodded his head and ran to contact Anakin and Obi Wan. Master Radmore then picked up Shaak Ti after calling for a gunship to pick them up and take them to the Jedi Temple. As the gunship landed and the doors opened, Master Yoda was on the ship with some Medical Personal from the temple. Master Radmore then placed Shaak Ti on the floor, so the Medical Personal could tend to her. Master Yoda then said, "Master Radmore, glad you and Master Windu got to Shaak ti in time to save her, I am." Master Radmore nodded his head and said, "I'm just upset that we couldn't save the chancellor from being captured." Yoda nodded his head and said, "Rescue the chancellor, Anakin and Obi wan will, rest at the Jedi temple, you must. Yes, hmmm." Master Radmore knew not to argue with a grand Jedi Master, so he obeyed and sat quietly as the gunship made its way to the Jedi Temple.

As Master Radmore rested up in the Jedi Temple, Anakin and Obi wan arrived at Coruscant and their ships began to join Master Radmore's, Aayla's, and Mace's fleets in pushing back Separatist forces as Anakin and Obi wan rescued the chancellor. The two Jedi, with help from one of Anakin's Venators, rescued the Chancellor after Anakin killed Count Dooku and Grievous's ship broke in half, but Grievous escaped. Master Radmore heard that Anakin crashed landed the front part of Grievous's ship, Master Radmore then found Anakin and said, "You just can't seem to keep a ship from crashing can you." Anakin then said, "It's not my fault, it the ships." Master Radmore came back by saying, "It seems to me that you always blame the ship." Anakin rolled his eyes and the two Jedi heard a voice call Master Radmore's name. When they saw who called Master Radmore's name, it was Aayla Secura, with Master's Windu and Yoda behind her. Master Radmore smiled and said, "Greeting's Masters, do we know the civilian casualties from the Separatists attack." Aayla was the first to get to Master Radmore and Anakin, with Masters Windu and Yoda arriving shortly after as Master Windu said, "Fortunately, thanks to our quick reaction, Civilian Casualties are minimal, our forces are helping the populous rebuild everything that was damaged, and thanks to yours, Aayla's, Anakin's, and Obi wan's fleets, we managed to deal a significant blow to the Separatist fleet and took out their leader, but the separatist council is still out there."

"Not to mention General Grievous." Added Anakin. Mace Windu nodded his head and said, "Agreed, he escaped before the front of his ship crashed on the surface." Master Radmore then said, "looks like the war continues." Master Radmore's fellow Masters' agreed and Master Windu then said, "Master Yoda and I would like to have a word with you and Aayla for a moment." Master Radmore and looked at Aayla, and the two masters walked with their fellow Jedi to the Council Room. When the four Jedi arrived in the council chambers, Master Windu motioned Aayla and Master Radmore to sit down. After Master Radmore sat down, Mace Windu said, "We know that you two have feelings for each other." Master Radmore and Aayla looked at Mace and Master Radmore said, "What do you mean?" Master Windu then said, "I sense it in you and we saw Aayla show concern to you the day we reinstated you into the Order." The entire room was quiet until Master Radmore said, "Master Yoda, Master Windu, I take full responsibility, make me leave the order, not Aayla." Mace Windu then said, "I can sense that you are lying. However, you were the first one to claim responsibility, Master Yoda and I were going to have you leave, but since you were so willing to have Aayla stay in the order." Master Windu looked at Master Yoda, who nodded his head, looked at the Master Radmore and said, "Allow the both of you to stay in the Jedi Order, we will." Master Radmore and Aayla looked at each other and smiled. Master Radmore then looked back at his two fellow Masters, and said, "Thank you Master Windu, and you, Master Yoda." The two Masters' nodded their heads and all four of them left the council room. Master Windu then said, "Master Secura, we'll be meeting back here in a couple of hours, but we need you two to head to Felucia and deal with the Separatist fleet there." Aayla nodded her head, as did Master Radmore, and she left, but Master Radmore stayed and said, "Master Yoda, Master Windu, I would like my second in command be taken off my ship and sent to the Republic Prison here on Coruscant." When Master Windu asked why, Master Radmore said, "Lieutenant Kilaa has proven to be a bad choice, I should have stuck with Captain Baccara as my second in command. She insisted that my fleet stayed where it was, but Captain Baccara stopped her." Master Yoda and Windu looked at each other and Master Yoda said, "Very well, send Clones to escort her to the prison, we will." Master Windu then said, "Is that all you needed." Master Radmore nodded his head and Master Windu said, "Very well, you are dismissed." Master Radmore bowed his head and walked to catch up to Aayla.

After getting to their respective fleets, Master Radmore and Aayla had their ships make the jump to Felucia. When they exited Hyperspace, they saw the Separatist fleet and they had their fleet commence fleet maneuver Onderon-Tatooine. As the Venators launched fighters, Vulture Droids launched from the Separatist ships. Master Radmore got into his fighter and joined Thunder squadron in the attack maneuver. The Separatist Vulture Droids opened fire and the battle in Space began. As Master Radmore and his squadron took out the Vulture Droids, Aayla ordered all ships to attack the Separatist fleet. The Battle was long and intense, Separatist losses were mounting, but Republic losses were acceptably low. Master Radmore lead his squadron in a strafing run against the Separatist command ship and successfully destroyed it, causing the Separatist fleet to become disarray and forced the ships to retreat to Separatist Space. Master Radmore then ordered all the ships in his and Aayla's fleets to form a blockade around the planet as he and Aayla would lead the ground battle. As the ships moved into position, Master Radmore landed in Aayla's flagship, where he was greeted by Commander Bly. Commander Bly then said, "General Radmore, General Secura expected you to arrive, she's waiting for you on the bridge, follow me please." Commander Bly then led Master Radmore to the Venator's Bridge.

When he arrived on the bridge, he saw Aayla and he walked up to her and said, "Master Secura." Aayla saw Master Radmore, smiled and said, "Master Radmore, it's good to see you." Master Radmore replied, "Likewise, are we ready to begin the ground attack." Aayla Nodded her head and said, "Yes, our forces will land here, and we work from there." Master Radmore nodded his head and said, "Very well, you lead the ground forces, I'll lead your air support." Aayla nodded her head and said, "Don't die." Master Radmore smiled and said, "Don't worry Aayla, I'm not dying today." Aayla smiled and the to shared one final embrace before they made their ay to the surface of Felucia. Master Radmore got in contact with his Squadron and said, "Alright Boys, we're Air support until we own the skies completely, let's take these Vulture Droids out and we can get back to our fleet." All the Pilots in Master Radmore's squadron said, "Sir, yes Sir!" As the LAATs and Vehicle dropships flew to the surface, vulture droids attacked and shot a few down, but Master Radmore's squadron covered the Gunships from any more Vulture Droids. Cang then said to Master Radmore, "General, behind you!" Master Radmore saw a Tri-Droid Fighter got behind him and shot out his engines. Next Master Radmore knew he crashed into several plants and then the ground. When Master Radmore came to, his Astromech was making noises that sounded happy and Master Radmore said, "Yes R8, I'm okay." After getting out of his fighter, Master Radmore said to R8, "Can you contact the fleet for a pickup?" R8 tried to make a signal get through but made noises that Master Radmore took as he couldn't get a signal. Master Radmore then said, "Well buddy, looks like we need to start walking to get to a better Signal." Just then, R8 picked up a distress signal and Master Radmore sensed that there was trouble nearby and he told R8, "Let's go Buddy." R8 flew out of the fighter and the two rushed to the commotion.

When Master Radmore and R8 arrived, it was a downed LAAT, and Clone troopers were fighting Droids and a spider Droid. Master Radmore told R8 to head to the LAAT. R8 made acknowledgment beeps and boops and rolled over to the Clones as Master Radmore ignited his Lightsaber and charged the droids and Spider Droid. The Clones cheered at the sight of Master Radmore destroying the droid Forces. After the Skirmish ended, Master Radmore asked the Clones if everyone was alright. One Clone trooper, CT-1998, 'Hunter' said, "We're alright General, we saw you get shot down and were about to send two troopers over to check if you were alright when these clankers showed up." Master Radmore asked Hunter how they crashed, and the Clone said, "We were attacked from behind and a Droid Tri-fighter shot out our engines." Master Radmore then asked Hunter how many were killed before he shows up and Hunter said, "We sustained exceptional casualties, of my squad here, we only lost one trooper, both Pilots were killed when the LAAT hit the ground."

"All life is precious, it's a shame I didn't get here in time to save your comrade from being killed." Said Master Radmore. Hunter then said, "It's alright sir, it's what we Clones were bred to do, fight and die for the republic." Master Radmore nodded his head and said, "I know, but I try to save as many lives as I can, no matter the odds, can your radios get a signal to the fleet?" Hunter shook his head and said, "Our transmitter was damaged beyond repair when we crashed." Another Trooper, CT 1924 'Jack' said, "However sir, we saw a clearing three clicks back that way that your droid can contact the fleet for a pickup." Master Radmore nodded his head and said, "Gather as much supplies as you men can, we got a long walk ahead of us." Hunter, Jack, and the other two Clone troopers, CT-1987 'Doc' and CR-1759 'Killer' gathered as much supplies as they could and began the three clicks walk to the clearing to call for a pickup. As they made their way to the clearing, a few minutes earlier, with Master Secura, she was talking to the Council and Skywalker said that the Separatist high Council and General Grievous were on Utapau and Obi wan Kenobi was dispatched to Utapau to take care of the situation. Meanwhile, Master Radmore and the Clones with him were attacked by more droids. As Master Radmore deflected the shots back at the droids, Hunter and the other Clones took cover behind some rocks and provided suppressing fire to help Master Radmore with Killer received a transmission on his communicator. When he answered it, a Clone Commander said, "Attention all clones in range of this transmission, Order 66 has been executed, all Jedi are now enemies of the Republic and are considered K.O.S." Killer then crawled up to Hunter and said, "Captain, Order 66 has been executed, your orders." Hunter looked at Killer and knew what Order 66 meant and he said, "Wait until after we're done here." Killer nodded his head and continued firing at the droids.

After the last of the Droids were defeated, Master Radmore looked at the troopers and said, "Good job Men." Hunter, Doc, and Jack nodded their heads, while Killer looked at Master Radmore with his weapon ready to kill the Jedi. Killer then said, "Now sir?" Hunter knew what Killer was talking about, drew his own blaster and said, "Yes, now." Right before Killer could kill Master Radmore, Hunter aimed his blaster at Killer and shot him in the head. Doc and Jack were unphased by it, but Master Radmore said, "What the hell?! Why did you just shoot Killer?" Hunter looked at Master Radmore and said, "General he was going to kill you, I wasn't going to let my general die because of a stupid Order from the Chancellor." When Master Radmore asked what Order from the chancellor, Hunter said, "Order 66, it identifies all Jedi as traitors to the Republic and are to be executed by any clones in the area. This is one of many Contingency Orders we Clones were to follow if the order was ever given." Suddenly, Master Radmore began feeling Pain in the force, He felt several Jedi being killed. Master Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, and the Jedi at the Jedi Temple were either killed or being killed. Master Radmore then passed out and Doc ran to him. Doc then said, "We need to get him to an Infirmary on one of the Venators now!"

"But what if the clones on board try to kill the general?" aske Jack. Just then, an LAAT stopped overhead the three clones and knocked out Jedi and five Clones roped down, it was Epsilon squad and Captain Baccara. Captain Baccara looked at Master Radmore, then at Hunter and asked, "Was he killed?" Hunter readied his blaster and said, "No sir, he's just passed out." But what Captain Baccara said after that surprised Hunter and Captain Baccara said, "Good, Epsilon team, get Master Baccara ready for transport." Jeff and Bullseye nodded their heads and Jeff called up to the LAAT for a stretcher for the General. Hunter asked Captain Baccara, "What's going on?"

"We're rescuing the General, the 313th legion are helping Master Baccara escape." Said Captain Baccara. Hunter then said, "But…order 66." Captain Baccara then said, "We're not obeying it, General Radmore has saved our lives more than once, we owe him." Hunter and his squad nodded their heads and Jeff said, "He's strapped in sir." Captain Baccara nodded his head and said, "Alright, let's get to the Bravery." After picking up all the clones, the LAAT gunship flew off to the flagship of the 313th legion. When the Gunship landed, a clone trooper ran up to the gunship and told Captain Baccara, "Sir, we've been called to Coruscant to help the 501st at the Jedi Temple, there are Jedi Masters there protecting some younglings and Padawans in the Temple's infirmary." Captain Baccara looked at the Clone troop and said, "Alright, let's get there and save those Jedi, plot a course to Coruscant." Captain Baccara then looked at Epsilon Squad and said, "Get the General to the Infirmary." Jeff and his men nodded their heads and walked off with John. Captain Baccara then said, "Plot a course to Coruscant, ready some Gunships and ready the cannons to fire at the ships who fire at us." The clone Trooper nodded his head and ran to the bridge, after which, all the ships in Master Radmore's Fleet moved to make the jump to Hyperspace.

After arriving at Coruscant, Captain Baccara was about to get on a gun ship when he saw Master Radmore walking in 313th Clone Armor. Captain Baccara ran up to Master Radmore and asked the Jedi Master, "What are you doing General?" Master Radmore looked at the 313th Clone Commander and said, "I'm coming with you, I heard about the Jedi in the Temple and I figured that they would trust me, but I'm wearing Clone Armor to fool the 501st Clones there." Captain Baccara nodded his head and said, "Alright, let's get to work saving the Jedi Order." Master Radmore nodded his head, put the Clone Helmet on and after he and Captain Baccara got on one of the gunships, they took off from the Bravery II and the other ships in John's fleet to land in the rear of the Temple to 'prevent' any Jedi from fleeing the temple.

After landing in the rear, the gunships opened and Captain Baccara walked out with Master Radmore holding a blaster. Moments later, two Jedi Padawans came out, lightsabers ignited, ready to kill the 313th Clones. But Master Radmore use the force to pull the lightsabers from the padawans. Master Radmore then walked over to the Padawans and said, "Next time, have a stronger grip on your lightsabers." Before the Padawans could say anything, Master Radmore took off the clone helmet, shocking the Padawans. He then gave the Padawans back their Lightsabers. Master Radmore then said, "Get on the Gunship, my men are on our side." The Padawans looked at each other, then ran to a gunship. Master Radmore then said, "Epsilon Squad, get inside and kill any 501st clones coming down the hallway after any Jedi. Captain Baccara, bring ten troopers, we're going in." Captain Baccara nodded his head and picked ten troopers and the twelve of them walked inside, with Epsilon Squad guarding the Exit and the rest of the 313th Clones set Defenses up on the flank.

Inside the temple, Master Radmore, Captain Baccara, and the ten 313th Clone troopers with them came across several 501st clone trooper Bodies and Jedi Bodies, Master Radmore was horrified at the sight, along with Captain Baccara and his men were all ashamed for what their fellow clones were doing. Suddenly, three Jedi rounded a corner running from 501st clones. Master Radmore ignited his lightsaber and said, "Cover the Jedi, the 501st clones are mine." Captain Baccara nodded his head and he and the ten 313th Clones he chose opened fire at the 501st Clones, killing the lead 501st Clone. Master Radmore then said to the three Jedi, "This way, these Clones are on our side." The three Jedi nodded their heads and ran to take cover behind the Clones while John dealt with the 501st Clones. After the last 501st Clone was killed, Master Radmore looked at the three Jedi and said, "My legion has chosen to save the Jedi Order, we have gunships at the back of the Temple, head there and the 313th Clones there will protect you." The three Jedi nodded their heads and ran to the rear of the temple. Master Radmore then said, "Get to the Infirmary, I'm going to the council chambers to see if there's anyone still alive there." Captain Baccara nodded his head, looked at the men and said, "Hunter and Jack, go with the General."

"Yes sir." Said Hunter and Jack and the three of them ran to the council chambers while Captain Baccara and the other eight 313th Clones ran to the temple's Infirmary to save the Jedi there. As they made their way to the Infirmary, they saw Jedi being killed on the floor below them and they saved Jedi on the floor they were on and directed the rescued Jedi to the Platform the gunships were on. When they got to the Infirmary, several 501st clones were killed by their Blaster bolts being deflected back at them by the Jedi that were defending the infirmary. Captain Baccara then said, "Alright troopers, lets get to work." The 313th Clones nodded their heads and fired at the back of all the 501st Clones. The defending Jedi was surprised to see Clones killing Clone. Captain Baccara walked up to the Jedi and said, "My name is CT-1942, Captain Baccara, I serve Jedi General Radmore and we're here to help any Jedi we can escape the temple, the entire 313th Legion is helping the Jedi Order." The three Jedi defending the Infirmary looked at each other and one Jedi, a Female Human said, "How can we trust you?" Captain Baccara said, "You Might not trust us, but we have already rescued Jedi and have them on gunships waiting to leave with as many Jedi survivors we can get."

"TRAITORS!" shouted a voice from behind Captain Baccara and the eight 313th Clones. When they looked, they saw more 501st clones and they opened fire at the Clones and Jedi. Captain Baccara and his men opened fire at the 501st clones and he told the Jedi, "Do you believe us now?!" The Jedi nodded their heads and Captain Baccara said, "Alright men, press Forward, cover the Jedi." The eight 313th Clones nodded their heads and started walking forward, continually firing at the 501st clones while the Jedi, Padawans and Younglings walked behind them. Meanwhile, Master Radmore, Hunter, and Jack killed more 501st clones and got to the Council Chambers. When they entered, they saw Anakin killing a Padawan. When Anakin turned around, his eyes were completely different. Master Radmore knew what has happened, Anakin Skywalker has fallen to the Dark side. Master Radmore then saw a Youngling still alive and ignited his lightsaber. Master Radmore then told Hunter and Jack, "Get to the Youngling, Skywalker's mine." Hunter and Jack nodded their heads and as John approached Anakin, Anakin said, "You clones have disobeyed your Orders, you are both traitors to the Republic." Master Radmore then said, "Your fight isn't with them, its with me. Face me fallen Jedi." Anakin removed his cloak and ignited his blue Lightsaber and lunged at Master Radmore, who ducked, blocked the lightsaber attack with his own and kicked Anakin into Obi wan's seat. Master Radmore then said, "You showed great potential Skywalker, but you betrayed the Order, you betrayed the Republic and worst of all, you've betrayed yourself." Master Radmore then heard Hunter say, "General, we have the Youngling." Master Radmore then used the force to keep Anakin pinned until he and his men were safely away. Back with Captain Baccara, he and his men rescued more Jedi and even had 501st clone defect to their Legion and fight their once friends and fellow Soldiers. Captain Baccara then said, "Keep pushing, we're almost there." When they got to the point Master Radmore, Hunter, and Jack ran to the Council Chambers, they reunited and said, "We're leaving now, Skywalker's fallen to the Dark side." The Jedi from the Infirmary were shocked to hear that and Captain Baccara then said, "Alright, you heard the General, CHARGE!" the 313th Clones and defected 501st Clones charged forward and killed any 501st clone that crossed their path until they got to the rear of the temple. After they emerged outside, Master Radmore said, "Everyone to the LAATs, we're leaving!" the 313th Clones obeyed Master Radmore orders and got on the shuttles with the surviving Jedi, Padawans, and Younglings. Master Radmore then said into this Comlink on a different channel to his fighter Squadron, "Cang, get ready to cover us, we have dozens of survivors."

"Copy that General, we've got your back." Said Cang as Thunder squadron moved in to cover the LAATs as they flew back to the Ventors. Suddenly, enemy V-wings moved to intercept the gunships, but Thunder Squadron got to the V-wings and opened fire, shooting several down. In space, Master Radmore's Venators engage enemy Venators and support craft. Master Radmore contacted the Bravery and said, "Captain, we're coming in, get the Medical Bays ready." The captain replied, "Copy that general, just know that we've engaged enemy Venators, so your entry will be hot." Master Radmore said, "Copy that." He then contacted the other gunships and said, "Alright boys, hang on, this is going to get bumpy." The men and Jedi in the other gunships braced themselves and the LAATs dodged shots from the Venators and enemy fighters, but one LAAT got hit in the engines and exploded, killing the 313th Clones and two Jedi on board. But after a few close calls, the remaining LAATs landed in the Hanger Bay of the Bravery and Master Radmore said, "Captain, make the jump to Hyperspace NOW!" The captain acknowledged Master Radmore and the fleet made the jump to Hyperspace.

After the fleet exited hyperspace, Master Radmore walked onto the bridge and said, "Calculate another jump to Hyperspace, I don't want the enemy forces to catch up to us." The Captain nodded his head and calculated more jumps. Captain Baccara then asked Master Radmore, "Sir, what do you think will happen now?" Master Radmore looked at the Clone and said, "To be completely honest Captain, I don't know what will happen, all we can do now is fight back against them." Captain Baccara and Master Radmore walked off the Bridge as the ships made a second Jump to flee any chasers, and thus, the Clone Wars is over, and the age of the Galactic Empire has Begun.


End file.
